


Quite Simply, It's The Soap

by Ratt9



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fisting, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why the hell did you book our room at the shittiest hotel in Japan?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Simply, It's The Soap

Raito was  _pissed_.

 

After weeks of almost nonstop heavy rainfall, the Kira task force HQ had acquired water damage—namely, a leaky roof, and the invasion of countless bugs. As a result, L had booked a hotel room for a few days to continue working for the duration of the repair process.

 

Which leads to why Raito was so incredibly pissed off.

 

That man… _that man_  was apparently the greatest fucking detective  _alive_. Possibly even the greatest detective of the entire  _century_. The amount of wealth in which he had access was almost incomprehensible in its quantity. He could probably book an expensive hotel suite for every person in the city and still have money to spare.

 

The bastard booked their hotel room at a one star hotel.

 

You know—the kind with unclean bathrooms, a TV lacking cable, paper-thin walls, crappy internet connection, and no room service.

 

" _What the hell possessed you to have us stay in the shittiest hotel in Japan? !_ " Light raged. His hand was formed in a fist. The detective's answer would be the deciding factor in whether or not Raito would sock him in the face.

 

"Quite simply, Raito-kun, it's the soap," L replied calmly.

 

Raito was taken aback. "The…soap?  _What_?"

 

"Their soap," L repeated, walking over to the sink to pick up the aformentioned object. "They have wonderful bars of soap, and I love them."

 

Raito couldn't even begin to describe how furious this conversation was making him. "You're saying that we're being forced to stay in this dump of a hotel—this hotel that not even a  _hobo_ would want to stay in— _because you_   _like the hotel soap? !_ "

 

L smiled innocently. "It is strawberry-scented."

 

A little while later, Raito found himself in the awkward position of having to explain to his father why he had broken the nose of the greatest detective in history.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea because I am currently in a hotel in Vegas, and the soap is totally awesome. I decided that if I ever have the money to come back to Vegas, I'd choose this hotel, just because of this awesome soap. Completely weird, eh? Oh well. Hope you enjoyed, anyway.
> 
> ~Ratt Kazamata, 8/03/2011


End file.
